Rebirth of a Hero
by Type Five
Summary: Shinji prevents Third Impact, but there is no place for him in his own world... So he is sent to another. With the heroes of many worlds at his side, will his life become better? Crossover with Naruto, Inuyasha, and Bleach. Shinjix? Rated M for language.


**Rebirth**

**Author's notes;** Ok, here's the deal, I fealt like writing this because... well... the Plot Bunny threatened to eat my soul and leave rotten eggs everywhere if I didn't. OK! Anyway, I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion in any way. If I did, I would be fucking rich, and Shinji would be part Angel. Also, this is a Cross over fic, so expect plenty of other well known characters...

--

**Death is a new beginning; Part 1**

Ikari Shinji hated his life. A lot. Not only was the world ending, but now he was hallucinating. His mother was standing right in front of him, in a white sun-dress. His mother. That was dead. Right? What she was saying though, somehow managed to make sense.

"Shinji-kun, your world is ending... but you have been given a choice. You killed many Fallen Angels, and The Father has decided to reward you. He is giving you the choice to decide the fate of your world. You have a few choices, actually. The first is to allow this to continue, allow Gendo's scenario to be completed, and Instramentality to be completed. As The Father's messanger, I shouldn't say anything, but as your mother, I really don't like that one!" She said, giggleing as she saw her son's shocked face. "Ok, let me finish my stupid little speach, and we'll get caught up! Ok?" She asked, and giggled again at Shinji's slow nod.

"Ok, anyway, the second choice is to let the world die, and have each person be sorted where they should go. Heaven, Hell, you get it, right?" Shinji had a bit of a bad responce to this one.

"Die?! If that happened, it will be my fault! I could never do that!" He yelled, his hands curled into fists, and his face became that of a more determined man than he.

Yui smiled. "I sorta figured..." She whispered, sighing in relief. "The final choice is to let the worl go back to the way it was before Impact. People who would have died would be reborn, includeing those killed in the battle at the Geofront. Includeing that cute little girlfriend of your's, what was her name...?" She stopped talking and tapped her chin in faux concentration.

Shinji blushed brightly. "Asuka isn't my girlfriend!" He barked, and Yui giggled again.

"How do you figure I was talking about Asuka, hmmm??" She teased.

_'She's worse than Misato...' _He thought, blushing as tried his best to shrink into his shirt.

"Ok, ok, ok, but seriously, that last option has a problem. Since you didn't 'die', so to say, you will not be reborn. Your world doesn't have a place for you anymore. You'll be sent to another of The Father's worlds. There are a lot of them, and I don't know which one, sooo..." She hesitated at that.

Shinji sighed and sat down on the cold white 'floor'. Everything around him being solid white, he couldn't tell if there was really anything there at all. He sighed. "I... Damnit... I don't know what to do..." He muttered, hugging his knees up to his chest. His mother's face grew sad.

"I'm sorry Shinji-kun, but you're the only one who can make this choice..." She muttered, kneeling down next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't let anyone die, it's why I piloted Eva... so I could protect people..." Shinji said, standing up and looking down at his mother. "I don't care where I go... Just... don't let them die..." He whispered, holding back the tears that wanted to flow out. His mother nodded and smiled as she stood up, looking down at her son. She couldn't bring herself to speak, but simply wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, as his vision faded.

"Someone will come to guide you, and you will know him quite well..." She said, and her smile was the last thing he saw...

--

**Author's notes;** Ok, it's my first real story I have EVER posted, so please don;t flame me, but I except any and all advise and constructive critisism. Also, I know it's short, like, real short, so please forgive me for that, please and thank you!


End file.
